


The Perfect Vessel

by Kymera219



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Childbirth, Daddy Luci, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Love in the Cage, Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), M/M, Mpreg, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Being the perfect vessel for Lucifer did not mean what Sam thought it did.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	The Perfect Vessel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [Ilitia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilitia/gifts).



In a field outside of Empire, Michigan, a portal opened up.Two individuals, one with wings and red eyes, quickly jumped through it before the rift closed for good. They landed on the ground, and the angel breathed a sigh of relief.

"We did it, Sammy," Lucifer huffed as he rolled into his back, " we finally got out of the cage".

"Good timing too," Sam said, as he winced and grabbed his rounded belly, " cause I think my water just broke".

"Shit," Lucifer quickly stood up, and went over to scoop Sam into his arms, "hold on, lover, I'll get us somewhere safe".

The devil flew until he found a cabin that looked like it was empty. He landed and kicked the door open, walked in and gently laid Sam down onto a bed, then went to raid the place for some kind of supplies. Fortunately, it was apparently some kind of vacation rental and was fully stocked. 

Lucifer brought several towels and a bowl of water to the bedside. He helped Sam get his pants off and laid a towel underneath him.

"Can...can you tell....where it's going to come out at?" Sam panted.

"From what I can see, the opening is starting to form in the perienium, just like it does for Angel pregnancies ".

"I guess...I really am the perfect vessel, huh?" He said before groaning through another contraction. 

Lucifer smiled softly and brushed the hair out of his lover's eyes. 

"You're perfect period, Sammy," and boy, was that a change of heart from the last time they were topside.

********************

Years, they spent in that cage together. At first it was mainly fighting with Michael, but then his brother wanted to torture Sam, and expected him to as well. But for some reason, Lucifer just.....couldn't.

He decided to protect the young hunter, instead. They talked...alot, not that there was much else to do in the cage. Talking led to understanding, and understanding led to....feelings. Lucifer waited until Michael went off on one of his many tangents, and pressed his lips to Sam's. 

It was the most glorious fucking thing he'd felt in millenia.

Things progressed quickly after that. Lucifer pummeled Michael into unconsciousness, just so they could make love for the first time. It was a small light in a huge darkness, but they grabbed onto it anyway.

Then, Sam started getting sick. At first they thought it was just an effect of a human being in the cage, but then Lucifer realized the horrifying truth.

Sam was pregnant.

Having to explain to your male lover that yes, an Angel can impregnate you and no, it wasn't a néphillim was not easy.Being the one true vessel meant that he and Lucifer could produce purebred Angels. Powerful ones, that wouldn't need to inhabit a human body as they'd have their own.

But, that was after they're born. Right now everything was fragile, and Michael was a threat.

The devil didn't take kindly to threats.

**********************

Lucifer was glad he'd gotten them out of the cage, as Sam had been scared to death about giving birth as it was.

Speaking of Sam, he was currently leaning against the devil's shoulder, whimpering in pain. Lucifer held him tightly, rubbing small circles on his back.

"How long is this going to take, Lu?".

"I don't know babe," he murmured,"it varies from minutes to hours, hell one of my brother's labor took days".

Sam groaned even more at that.

********************

Four hours passed, and Sam was practically screaming with pain. Lucifer had propped him up on several pillows he found so he could check his progress. 

"About eight centimeters, Sammy, so almost there".

"I don't think I can do this, Lu" Sam cried as another contraction hit.

"Yes you can, Sammy," Lucifer said as he gripped his hand, "you are one of the strongest humans I've ever seen. You're going to bring our baby into the world, and then let them make your brother's life a living nightmare".

Sam gave a weak smile at that. "Do you think Dean will like the baby?".

"He'd be an idiot not to".

*****************

It was another two hours before Sam was able to push. The pain was intense, and his voice was nearly gone from screaming so much. 

Thirty minutes of pushing later, and the head was finally out. Lucifer made sure that the cord wasn't around the baby's neck before encouraging Sam to start pushing out the shoulders. 

"Come on Babe, you're almost done. Just give me one more huge push".

Sam bared down again, and with a loud pop, the newborn slipped out of his body and into the Angel's arms.

"It's a girl, lover, we have a daughter!".

Lucifer was in awe of the squalling infant. She had a full head of dark blonde hair and beautiful sky-blue eyes. He cleaned her off as best he could, before laying the girl on Sam's chest so he could proceed with the afterbirth and cleanup.

Once everything was settled, Lucifer sat at the head of the bed next to Sam, and wrapped his arms around his hunter and child.

"Got any names picked out?".

"Yeah," Sam murmured, " Mary Ellen Winchester".

"It's perfect," he agreed before looking over at his lover, " Hey Sammy?".

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"I love you".

"I love you too, Lu".

********************

Dean, Bobby, and Cas arrived a few days later. At first, they were on edge, seeing Lucifer out of the cage, but once Sam explained everything that happened with their relationship and his pregnancy, they started to calm. 

As predicted, Dean fell in love with little Mary.

They got a carseat for the impala, and headed back to Bobby's house. Lucifer sat in the backseat, holding Sam while their baby snoozed next to them.

He decided at that moment, if this is the closest he could get to Heaven, then that was alright with him.


End file.
